


The Olicitot Chronicles

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, happier canon, slightly humourous canon, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: A selection of mildly canon compliant fics portraying snippets of fluffy moments during Felicity's pregnancy with Mia.1. Felicity tells Oliver the big news2. A little morning fluff3. Felicity meets Emiko





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BkWurm1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BkWurm1/gifts).



> Hi Guys
> 
> SQUEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> WE GOT OUR BABY!!!!!!
> 
> *calms down*
> 
> Ok now that I got that out of my system I just have a few disclaimers.
> 
> The big pregnancy news has given me the BIGGEST urge to write a few canon compliant fics but as you all know I am not a particularly dark or grim person and the show is bloody grim so I really have trouble with writing canon compliant fics and am awful at writing angst.
> 
> Instead I offer you semi canon compliant fics where I will focus on the fun bits that could potentially happen that you most likely won't see onscreen! You can get your grim dose of Arrow reality on the show! Don't need it from me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic! I will add more as I feel inspired (if I feel inspired).
> 
> ***
> 
> @BkWurm1 - Sorry I had a massive sulk and refused to write the Lunar New Year fic! I felt so bad about that! I hope this makes up for it!

It was constantly weighing on Felicity’s mind that she needed to tell Oliver about the baby. She knew she should tell him but somehow the timing was never right. That was the story of their lives wasn’t it? Timing was everything and it never seemed to be on their side.

She’d said goodbye to one child whom they couldn’t care for in the way that he needed, only to find out that they were blessed with another. Nothing had changed. The same problems William faced will exist for the little one. Poor baby, it was decidedly unfair that she or he should be cursed with them as parents.

And yet Felicity still wanted to try. Was it selfish of her? Maybe, but in spite of how much she missed William and the feeling that they’d failed as parents, there was a part of her that felt thankful they’d been given a second chance.

Trying to shake off the melancholic mood, which had descended on her sporadically lately (hormones and missing William were the main culprits for these mood swings) Felicity turns to her beloved security system and begins typing away. Coding she could do. If only she and Oliver were able to parent the way they coded and shot arrows respectively, they’d be the perfect set of parents. 

***

 _District Attorney Laurel Lance also know as the Wicked Doppelganger_ Felicity’s system calls out with a hint of merriment in its automated voice as Felicity shuts down the alarm to let Laurel in. She was making great progress with this personality thing. It might be snarking like Gideon any day now. Felicity made a mental note to call Sara and Ray to get their opinion on her system’s personality. 

“Not funny. That was a bit nasty for someone like you.” Laurel stomps in looking disgruntled.

“Oh come on Laurel, have a sense of humour. You did try to kill me a few times and I only got it to call you wicked,” Felicity grins at the other woman who is scowling at her. “What’s up? You just got back from Washington.”

“I came to ask you out for dinner and a cocktail,” Laurel says stiffly with the air of one who is about to sit in the dentist’s chair. Her discomfort at friendly gestures always amuses Felicity secretly.

“Do they let you out of this apartment ever? Why are you holed up in here at this time of the day?”

“I work from home and since the foundation of my security system is located here that’s why you think you only ever see me here,” Felicity answers good-naturedly.

“Are you going to have dinner with me or not?” Laurel asks with an almost hostile air that Felicity has learnt to ignore by now. It was simply the way Laurel carried herself. 

“Yes. Let me call Oliver to let him know…” Felicity cuts her sentence short when she suddenly notices some of her code flashing red. Quickly she turns towards her keyboard and begins typing. 

***

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” Oliver screams at Laurel when he discovers a teary Felicity sobbing at her computer while the other woman was hovering over her.

Oliver marches over and drags Felicity’s chair away from Laurel to examine his wife for any marks or bruises. He’d drop by the house to get Felicity to do a search for him a few days ago and found her fast asleep. Oliver didn’t give it much thought since he knew Felicity hadn’t been sleeping well at night but the next day when he went to see her she was fast asleep again. It was so unlike Felicity to nap, he decided to check in on her today with the intention of nagging her to go see Dr Schwartz if he found her napping again. 

She certainly wasn’t napping today but sobbing hysterically. Oliver clenches his fists. He knew, he just knew nothing good could come from his wife trying to adopt this murderess as a friend. 

“Hey, hey honey stop crying. What’s wrong? What did she do to you Felicity?”

He rubs Felicity’s back and tilts his head to get a good look at her. Her eyes were a bit puffy and her nose was slightly red but Felicity was still the most adorable thing he’d ever seen with her little pouting sobs.

“Rude much,” Laurel snaps back. “I came and ask her out to dinner. She said yes, looks at her computer, starts typing and then wailing hysterically. I was trying to comfort her.”

Laurel crosses her arms and glares at Oliver defiantly. “Come to think of it she didn’t start crying until she mentioned YOU. Maybe she’s upset because YOU lock her in this apartment and don’t let her out.”

“I do not imprison my wife. What the hell are you accusing me of?” Oliver growls back. He already despises Laurel but now to have this woman trying to befriend his wife while accusing him of god knows what…well that was the last straw. 

“Guys I’m ok,” Felicity squeaks as she blows her nose into a tissue and grabs a new one to dab her eyes with. 

No more sobs. No more tears. She gives them a small sheepish smile and looks at them beseechingly. At this point Oliver knows she’s playing the cutesy pie angle to diffuse the situation. If anyone could get him to back down from a brawl with Laurel it was Felicity with her big blue eyes and pout.

Apparently it had the same effect on Laurel who was now only looking cross as opposed to geared up for a fight.

“I’m sorry guys. My program crashed which meant that there was a glitch in my code. This happened right after I told Laurel I would go to dinner with her so I burst into tears. This…this security system means a lot to me.”

There is something about the way she mentions the security system that doesn’t sit well with Oliver and at this point he’s sure Felicity is hiding something. However he’s also sure it isn’t Laurel related as the other woman looks stunned while she stares at his wife like Felicity has two heads. 

“You know what Felicity. You’ve got issues. Why don’t you sort out your issues and give me a call when you’re done sorting them out? I don’t deal with this sort of thing.” Laurel fidgets with her bag uncomfortably as she peers at Felicity. 

“That’s ok Laurel. Maybe dinner another time?” Felicity smiles at Laurel. “Thank you for the invite anyway.”

“Umm yeah. You call me when you stop having hysterics. Or if you want to torture someone. I promise I’ll be there. Bye.”

Laurel takes a few steps forward, gives Felicity an awkward pat and high tails it to the front door while Oliver glares at her.

“If you weren’t so upset just now I’d ask you again why you insist on being friends with that woman,” Oliver mutters under his breath. 

“Oh don’t be like that she’s trying,” Felicity swats her husband playfully.

“She just bailed because you were upset,” Oliver protests indignantly. 

“But I didn’t stop by in the middle of the day to talk about her. I came to see you.” He places his hands on her shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze.

“Are you ok? You seem different lately. You’re not sleeping well. You’re tired during the day. You get very upset or very happy suddenly. Is everything ok Felicity?” 

“Yeah I just…my code broke and my ability to code has always been the one thing I could rely on. After everything with William, I was feeling like a failure but I could still code so when my program crashed…”

“You felt like you had failed at everything,” Oliver finishes for her. Yup he knew a thing or two about those types of feelings. 

Felicity nods and looks away. It was close enough to the truth. She’d just omitted the part where there was another little human on the way, magnifying the fear of failure within her.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he says once again bringing her back to earth. Oliver drags her office chair over to the couch and sits down, turning the chair to face him. “Talk to me.”

“I’m pregnant,” Felicity blurts out.

“You’re what?” Oliver’s jaw drops for a split second as he gazes at her, stunned. 

“And you let Laurel into the house? Do you know what one sonic cry could do to the baby? The repercussions it could have. What were you thinking? What if the baby goes deaf?” 

Oliver rubs his temples and shakes his head. “You ate three slices of lemon meringue pie last night. All that meringue. I can’t remember how long I baked it for. If it reached the right temperature. Felicity I understand why you didn’t tell me yet because of the stuff with William but you ate meringue. I’m throwing out the rest of that pie.” 

Oliver is looking bewildered now as he racks his brain for anything that Felicity could have possibly done in the last month that was potentially harmful to the baby. 

“You…you’re ok with this?” Felicity peers at him, a fond smile on her face. Her husband was two steps away from flapping like a laying chook. Somewhere deep down Felicity knew he would be thrilled but she hadn’t expected him to jump into the deep end right away. She thought maybe he would at least take a good ten minutes to process the news. 

“No! Yes! I’m thrilled about the baby. Not thrilled about what you have potentially been up to for the last month. I’m going to throw out the rest of that pie.” 

Felicity grabs Oliver’s hand before he could make a beeline for the fridge.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s just with William and you trying to bond with Emiko…it…it was one more thing I didn’t want to add to your pile.”

Her words get through to him and Oliver eases from his temporary hysteria as he takes a good look at his wife. She was on the couch, looking small and vulnerable, albeit radiant. They were going to have a baby. He’d somehow managed to get this brilliant woman to marry him and she was currently growing his baby. 

The island, his mission, everything that was to come. No matter what had happened, no matter what will happen in the future, he was still the most fortunate bastard in this world because he gets to have this with her. 

“I love you. So much,” he says as he brushes a stray wisp of hair from her cheek.

“I love you too,” Felicity says, looking slightly teary again.

“Hey no crying. It’s bad for you and the baby,” he says brushing a tear away before he kisses her on the nose. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to drive me crazy over the next few months,” Felicity smiles at him as she shakes her head. 

“We are going to have a long negotiation about what lies ahead but for now there’s one thing I have to do first,” Oliver says with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Oh?” It was rare for her husband to look so playful and right at this moment of all things. Felicity was intrigued. 

Without another word, Oliver stands and proceeds to gather Felicity up in his arms, swinging her around and around.

“I’ve dreamed of doing this for years now. I can’t believe I’ve finally come to that moment,” he grins at Felicity happily as he gives her one final swing before stopping so she could nestle into his arms. 

“You dreamed of doing that? As in you dreamed I’d tell you I’m pregnant and you’d swing me around?” 

“Yup,” Oliver beams at her before nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“You sap! You’re the Green Arrow,” Felicity laughs, giving him a playful slap on the arm. 

“The Green Arrow who knocked up Overwatch,” Oliver reminds her triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Just a quick update full of fluff!
> 
> See what I mean by it being semi canon compliant? 
> 
> Anyways I will be updating every few days until the show comes back. I figure I can have my fluff fest BEFORE the show returns to its grim reality! 
> 
> Let me know if there is anything you would like to read. If I am capable of writing it and the idea inspires me I will!

“You’re looking wonderful today,” Oliver says as he nuzzles Felicity’s neck while she’s happily scarfing down pancakes at the breakfast bar. She was wearing a baby pink dress that accentuated her tiny bump and her ample cleavage, which had gotten so much noticeably larger, Oliver often had to remind himself that even though she was his wife, it was bad form to talk to her chest only.

His wife, remarkable woman that she was, appeared to suffer from no symptoms of morning sickness or nausea of any kind. This made perfect sense of course since Felicity was already two months along before she found out and insisted that she didn’t feel any different other than developing a penchant for extra spicy food (he should have guessed something was up when she downed so much of his chilli). 

Felicity was sailing through this pregnancy physically. Mentally however, there were a few challenges along the way. The current situation with Diaz being on the loose once again didn’t help but his wife was forging ahead with all her defenses up and was compartmentalizing to the extreme. 

To be honest Oliver was at a loss as to what he could do. It wasn’t like Felicity was hiding anything from him. No she had expressed her anger very loudly and clearly at the situation created by John and Lyla. She also calmly packed the gun gifted to her by Anatoly and informed everyone with a casual shrug that she was going to blow Diaz’s brains out should she ever have a run in with him.

She sought self defence lessons with Oliver, which he grudgingly agreed to after Dr Schwartz assured him that Felicity was as fit as a fiddle and could participate in most physical activities. Oliver bit his tongue when Felicity repeatedly practiced defending herself with just enough time to reach for her weapon and shoot.

The idea of killing Diaz once and for all seemed to be the only thing that placated her and Felicity was unyielding on this. Oliver knew it was no use arguing with her when she was in this frame of mind. Whilst he craved her touch and affection whenever he descended into the depths of despair, Felicity needed everyone to accept her decisions and to shut up about them. Oliver knew any attempts to argue with her would result in Felicity shutting down. At least this way he knew what was going on in his wife’s head.

“I am heading out and about today. See if Archer can discreetly join other networks and systems without them being none the wiser. I want to keep it discreet so I need to attend the actual site,” Felicity informs him cheerfully before she takes a swig of her decaffeinated tea and pulls a face. 

Oliver smiles to himself. He’d won that battle. No more coffee and she was allowed one cup of normal tea a day. Felicity had been surprisingly cooperative about it. He assumes it’s a gesture of goodwill on her part to thank him for not saying anything more about Diaz. 

“Why don’t you try it out at SCPD? We can spend some time together. Head to lunch if there’s no case on.”

If only he could keep tabs on her for the day, he wouldn’t need to worry so much. It was amazing the relief he felt whenever she was within his line of sight. How Felicity kept her nerve while she sent him out into the field all those years he did not know. He was tempted to suggest she keep him on comms all day but knew it wouldn’t make any sense on the days when he was not out in the field.

“Nah, I’m saving them for an off site experiment. I’m just going to try Star City Bank and Star City Museum today I think. I’ll send Archer to SCPD from home another day to see if she can blend in through the network.”

“Are you sure you should be doing all that walking in your condition?” Oliver asks casually. “That’s a really pretty dress. Are you planning to wear heels with that? Not that I doubt your ability to balance in sky high heels, I had many a fun afternoon admiring the way your legs look in heels and those short dresses back during our QC days but Star City is full of potholes. One bad step and you could trip…” 

“Oliver I’m pregnant not ill. It’s good for me to walk around and get some exercise. But if it makes you feel better you can choose my shoes for today. Happy?” Felicity rolls her eyes at him but Oliver is too busy celebrating her not insisting on heels to care. 

He sidles up to her once again and wraps his arms around her waist, giving the tiny, barely there bump a gentle rub. 

“I love you so much. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“That’s all very nice,” Felicity says with a mischievous smile, before tugging on his tie so that he would turn and face her. “But do tell me more about how you used to watch me in heels at QC. I wasn’t aware there was any watching on your part. I thought all the watching was done by me in the lair when you repeatedly forgot you owned a shirt.”

“Oh come on you must have known I was watching all day with those tiny dresses you used to wear. There was that tight one with the patches around your arse. And you never wore underwear with that dress. Not even a thong. Nothing,” Oliver says indignantly temporarily forgetting he was married to Felicity now as his mind cast him back to a time where he could only look and drive himself insane but not touch. 

“You secretly stared at me long enough to work out I wasn’t wearing underwear?” Felicity prods him in the chest playfully. “You pervert!” 

“This coming from the woman who shamelessly watched me exercise in the lair for hours every day.” 

“I was above board with my watching. You barely wore any clothes and you did chip ups on top of my work space. You knew I admired your form. I on the other hand thought you respected me as a friend and co worker only, but now you confess to analyzing the state of my underwear each day.”

Felicity gives an innocent shrug and looks positively angelic as she states her case. 

“It was only when you wore pencil skirts or those dresses that clung to your butt,” Oliver says defensively. “And that short one that flared out. I could almost always see your butt cheeks in those when you bent over.”

“Mr. Queen,” Felicity says with mock outrage. “I always thought you were the silent, stoic type and now you tell me you’ve been gazing at my butt all those years ago.” 

“I was silent and stoic. I kept my pining to myself.” His voice is suddenly quiet as he cups her face with his hands. “Sometimes I still can’t believe that I have you. Back then you were so far out of reach for me, it felt like you lived on another plane of existence. You were everything. My personal genius, friend, partner and dream girl all rolled into one. And yet you seemed so unattainable I could only worship from afar and wish.” 

“Wow,” Felicity says taking a deep breath, fanning herself. “It’s not every day Oliver Queen tells you you’re his unattainable dream girl.”

Without another word Oliver leans down to kiss her. The kiss is gentle. There’s no urgency to it. He got the girl and she was carrying his baby, something he had only dreamt about in those moments where he would allow himself the guilty pleasure of letting his imagination run wild.

Felicity melts into his kiss, winding her arms around his neck as she makes content whimpering sounds. Taking cues from his wife and without breaking their kiss, Oliver gently picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. She was his now. Has been for a while. His to touch, kiss, hold and have over and over again.

***

“I’m sorry Felicity,” Oliver apologises, guilt written all over his face as he holds a very nude Felicity in his arms. So much for heading into work on time. 

“What are you apologizing for? You were amazing,” Felicity sighs in contentment as she snuggles into him.

“I shouldn’t have gotten carried away. You know, with the baby. I should be more gentle with you.” 

Felicity tilts her head slightly to get a look at the woeful expression on her husband’s face and stifles a giggle. 

“Oliver I’ve been feeling very…amorous lately so if you’re going to have an existential crisis every time I jump your bones it’s going to be a long and hard pregnancy for you…literally,” she says with a chuckle. 

“But the baby,” Oliver protests as he distractedly fondles one of Felicity’s boobs. There was something comforting about the pert, pillowy orbs. 

“We have been banging for months now all while we didn’t know about the baby so we can keep doing what we’re doing and the baby will be fine.” She grabs his other hand and places it on her other boob in an attempt to comfort him. This works marvellously as Oliver grips onto it and looks decidedly less morose. 

“You promise you’re fine? You’re not just reciprocating because you feel bad that I want sex?” Oliver lets go of her boobs and envelopes her in a big, all consuming hug to show just how serious he is.

“Oliver I am having sex with you because I am constantly horny and want to climb you like a tree. Are you reciprocating because you feel sorry for me? Am I unwittingly forcing you into sex? But yes I promise I’m more than fine.” Felicity huffs at him impatiently. 

Once her words sink into this thick scull, the stupid big oaf bursts into a huge grin and rolls her so that she’s lying on top of him. 

“You’re remarkable and cute and funny and gorgeous and…” Felicity cuts him off with a kiss when she notices that he’s beginning to look hopelessly heart eyed again. The best thing about Oliver’s new job was the sporadic hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Felicity meets Emiko!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooo
> 
> Emily meets Emiko as promised!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!

“Hey you ok?” Emiko asks Oliver giving him a curious look. Her half brother who had been trying so hard to get to know her and make amends for their father’s actions seemed distracted lately, jumpy even. Despite not being overly familiar with Oliver yet, Emiko figured out pretty quickly that he was a guy who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and was almost always pensive with a million things on his mind.

However this was all kept under wraps in a pretty stoic package, one that was no dissimilar to hers. It was unlike him to be so outwardly perturbed by something.

“Yeah. Of course I am,” he replies distractedly checking his phone and then tapping his fingers impatiently.

“Look,” Emiko says in a determined voice. “We don’t know each other that well but you said you wanted to get to know each other so besides beating down bad guys why don’t you tell me what’s going on. You’re definitely worried about something. Now what could a guy like you, the Green Arrow have to be worried about?” 

“It’s Felicity,” Oliver begins.

“Oh I should have known. A girl. It’s always a girl,” Emiko says with a smirk.

Seeing the look of outrage on her brother’s face she waves him off with a laugh. “Relax I know that’s your wife. Ex CEO of Palmer Tech right? Beautiful and smart. Could never figure out why she’d leave Ray Palmer for you but good on you for closing that deal.” 

Oliver lets out an exasperated huff and is about to say something when Emiko interrupts him again. “Joke! Well sort of. Ok now I’m being serious. What’s wrong with your wife? She ok?”

“She’s pregnant and running, probably literally running because Felicity is always full of energy, around town while Diaz is on the loose,” Oliver says in one breath. He lets out a long weary sigh. For some reason it did feel better to say this out loud. 

“So get one of your friends to put a protective detail on her,” Emiko says looking at him like he’s an idiot for not thinking of this. 

“One of our friends is the reason why Diaz is on the loose and she’s got a somewhat fraught relationship with all our other friends at the moment. She doesn’t trust anyone, doesn’t want to have anything to do with them. Oh and the only person she chooses to fraternize with is an ex murderess meta who’s tried to kill her several times.” Oliver runs his hand through his short-cropped hair and gives the short strands a frustrated tug. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Emiko offers with a casual shrug.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asks staring at his sister.

“Exactly what I said. I’ll follow her around discreetly whenever she’s going around town.” Seeing her brother’s look of confusion Emiko decides to expand a bit more. Neither of them were big on words it seems.

“With you and your team being deputized there hasn’t been much for me to do lately, at least not in the day time. So I’ll go around and babysit your wife from a distance. It’s no big deal.”

“You’d do that for me?” Oliver asks looking pleased and a lot less stressed than he was a few minutes ago. “I should have introduced you to Felicity. She wanted to give me time to get to know you first. Then we had to send our son away and found out we were having a baby. I’ve been so worried about the baby I’ve forgotten everything else.” 

“It’s what any decent Aunt would do for her niece or nephew. Besides I’ve always liked the look of this wife of yours. I’ve followed your romance sporadically for the last few years,” Emiko says casually, conveniently leaving out that she had been quite a fan of the big public Christmas proposal. Oliver and Felicity were cute together and it wasn’t like she had a cold, dead heart that opposed true love. 

“Thank you Emiko.” Oliver says looking like a huge burden has been lifted off him. Felicity and the little almond would be the two safest humans in Star City with Emiko watching over them. What Felicity didn’t know won’t hurt her and at the same time it would sooth his rattled nerves until they got used to the new status quo. 

***

Felicity was having a good day. Despite the fact that she hadn’t really allowed herself to take the time to ponder what this new baby meant for their lives going forward at least things with Archer were on track. Archer was behaving exactly like Felicity wanted it to. 

Felicity was well aware that at some point she had to sit down and face the reality of what was to come their way but for the moment she had very basic plans in place. Kill Diaz should he ever emerge and spend as much time as possible getting Archer to where she wanted so that she would feel she’d achieved something concrete career wise by the time their baby joins them. 

She’d never been one to dream about weddings or babies and if she were to be honest she was just rolling along with things enthusiastically because Oliver was so delighted with the prospect of a tiny, helpless human joining them.

Oliver who had been burned so many times by life couldn’t wait to be a daddy and have a baby to bounce while she, the alleged beacon of light in their relationship simply never imagined having a baby. At least not at this point in life. She loved William so much and had even gotten a glimpse of life as a single mom. But William was a fully-grown rational person she could speak to and reason with. William played video games with her and they did fun science projects together. A wailing, uncontrollable little human was a completely different thing altogether.

Felicity pushed all thoughts regarding the practicalities of having a baby out of her mind and decided to focus on what a good day it had been. Really everything had gone right for her. After deploying Archer at Walmart, Felicity felt peckish so decided to hunt for some snacks. Even the snack Gods were on her side. The flavor of crisps she wanted which were stacked on the highest shelf where she couldn’t reach somehow miraculously dropped down into her basket before she had to ask anyone for help. 

Her stroke of luck continued when the guy who had rudely stolen her parking spot, was promptly bitten by a bug of some sort on the neck. Felicity saw him clutching his neck and wincing as she exited the car park after finding another spot. 

Things took a suspicious turn however when a runway trolley careened towards her in the Costco car park (she was deploying Archer amongst all the big grocery chains and seeing if she could download and hack into all their inventory systems at once like a big database). Felicity had every intention of catching said trolley and returning it to the shopper (which in this case was an 8 year old boy who’d lost control of the trolley he insisted on taking charge of) when it suddenly stopped about a foot from her and proceeded to roll in a different direction.

It was then that Felicity smelled a rat. Well not a rat really. More likely an over protective bear who must have decided to follow her today. Hastily Felicity makes her way to her car, disengages Archer and makes another trip to Star City Museum.

There were lots of little rooms and nooks at Star City Museum. She was going to go on a bear hunt there.

***

Emiko had volunteered to babysit her sister in law as a gesture of good will, a way to show her brother that she was grateful (or at least noticed) the effort he was putting into their relationship. To her surprise she found herself thoroughly entertained by Felicity who was like an adorable walking meme, full of expression and humour. How some one as dour as Oliver ended up with this little ray of sunshine Emiko did not know but she was beginning to find herself excited at the prospect of meeting Felicity properly. Maybe she would bring it up with Oliver later. Right now she was quite content (and very entertained) to follow Felicity around while her sister in law hacked various businesses around the city. 

Emiko thought nothing of it when Felicity decided to drop by the museum and set herself up on a comfy looking bench in front of some paintings. Emiko herself ducked into the little display room next door to where Felicity was so she could keep tabs on her sister in law while out of sight. 

It wasn’t until she’d finish observing all the paintings in the room that Emiko realized she was trapped. Someone had activated the security system and a thick, glass panel now sealed off the only exit to the room.

“I swear Oliver if I weren’t so horny and needed to use your body to satisfy my urges you’d be on a sex ban for a month for stalking me around grocery chains. You know what for the next week you can just service me down there,” Felicity says triumphantly as she springs in front of the glass panel to confront the person she thought was her husband.

“Oh…oh…Not Oliver…oh my God,” she squeaks her face turning red when she finds herself face to face with a bewildered looking Emiko Queen. 

Seeing the look of absolute horror on the other woman’s face, Felicity immediately tries make amends by elaborating, something which was never a good idea but when Felicity was greatly stressed her mouth often ran off on its own tangent. 

“Emiko. I wanted to meet you but I thought I’d give you time to get to know Oliver first. You know, soften your stance on things. In hindsight maybe it would have been better if I’d met you first so we would be spared this awful, no good, awkward introduction to my sex life with your brother. Felicity Smoak. And let me assure you I’m not a sex fiend. Well maybe a little according to your brother but he secretly loves it when I’m on top. I suppose Oliver sent you so you must have heard about the baby? The hormones are driving me crazy so I am jumping Oliver more often than not but this does not mean that I am some sexed starved individual. It’s just that…” 

“Please stop,” Emiko shouts forgetting that they are in a public place and security has been partially activated by Felicity. 

“Please just stop and let me out of here. I just met my brother and I really didn’t need to know all that about him. Please let me out of here and stop talking about my brother,” she begs looking like she’d rather dig glass out of her arm than listen to Felicity for another second.

“Oh yes. Whoops. Sorry,” Felicity smiles apologetically. “Totally weird to imagine your newly acquainted brother having sex with his wife huh?” 

“I am not imagining anything,” Emiko grinds out in desperation. She wasn’t above begging at this point. Growing up in the Glades was rough but her new sister in law was breaking her down in the most torturous manner.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity apologizes profusely once again as she taps lightly on her tablet and just like that the glass panel vanishes back into the wall. “I will shut up now I promise.”

“Felicity Smoak by the way, your sister in law. Just to make things official.” Felicity smiles brightly at Emiko and offers a hand that is adorned with rainbow nail polish. She exudes a dazzling and bubbly aura that Emiko has never seen in anyone before. 

“Felicity Smoak. Hi, I’m Emiko Queen,” the other woman responds taking the extended hand and giving it a warm squeeze.

***

 _The Green Arrow has entered the building and he’s in big trouble_ Archer announces cheerily as Oliver walks through the door. Oliver sighs but hides a small smile behind his hand. To be honest he enjoyed hearing what Felicity was going it make it say each day. It was developing a bit more personality as Felicity put it, perhaps being on the brink of having too much personality.

“Oh I need to give you a formal announcement when you come over!” Felicity says excitedly to someone in the kitchen. “What do you want to be called? New Green Arrow? Lady Green Arrow? Shoot you still have a secret identity. Darn we’ll just have to call you Emiko. Well at least your name isn’t boring.”

Oliver walks in to find Emiko sitting across from Felicity, watching his wife with a half amused, half slightly overwhelmed expression on her face. So she’d gotten caught. Clearly Felicity had spent too many years with him and was now developing a nose for knowing when she was being tailed. Still this meant that she was fully aware of her surroundings, which was a great thing. It also meant his wife knew he’d sent his sister to babysit her, hence the dig about the Green Arrow being in big trouble. 

Oliver clears his throat to interrupt Felicity’s happy chatter when he notices she’s sitting in front of what looks like a box of a dozen frosted cupcakes with too many empty cupcake wrappers littered before her. There was also a giant fancy fine bone china teapot and teacups on the table which meant she wasn’t having decaf tea like they agreed on.

“I asked you to keep an eye on her! What’s she doing sitting here with cupcakes and a big pot of tea,” Oliver says accusingly to his sister. “Emiko you said you’d take care of her and I come back to find she’s got frosting on her nose.” 

Emiko has the decency to look a tiny bit conflicted but Felicity merely smirks at him, picks up another cupcake and proceeds to lick the frosting off it.

“Yeah Felicity caught me so I decided to take her home,” Emiko says briefly by way of explanation.

“And load her up with cupcakes?” Oliver asks crossly. “Do you know how much sugar is in these things? For two months we didn’t know Felicity was pregnant so she ate sushi, soft cheeses, crisps, overly spicy chilli and all sorts of other crap and now you’re filling her up with cupcakes. I haven’t even made dinner yet. How is she going to eat dinner?” 

“Oh I still have room for dinner,” Felicity pipes up calmly, making her way to the actual cake part now after deciding she had licked off enough icing. 

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t give you the right to treat me like a child Oliver,” she says, sticking a pink tongue out at him for good measure.

“Says the woman with frosting on her nose and left cheek,” Oliver says shaking his head.

“I’m sorry I asked Emiko to follow you without telling you, I really am. We can talk about that later. But no more cupcakes for you baby. You’ve had six.” 

He reaches over and plucks the box containing the 6 remaining cupcakes away from Felicity only to be stopped by Emiko who was actually using force against him. Oliver gives her a glare but manages to gather himself to swipe at the cupcakes again only to have Emiko push his arm aside. This continues as he tries to remove the cupcake box. Meanwhile Felicity is eating her cupcake at a leisurely pace, taking sips of her tea as she watches them with a sly smile on her face.

“Are you…are you really engaging in hand to hand combat with me over her cupcakes?” Oliver growls in disbelief at his sister. Really this was absolute madness.

“Look Felicity has had a hard few months. She just found out she’s having an unplanned baby after losing her son. Why would you deny her a few cupcakes?” Emiko asks, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

“Yes why would you Oliver?” Felicity asks with wide-eyed innocence. She turns to Emiko, pouts and tilts her head. “He left me with a banana, organic cashew butter, sour dough bread, raisins, an avocado and a few celery sticks yesterday. All I wanted was a pastry.” 

Felicity even has the gall to look a bit sadder after this comment, fluttering her eyelids a little. Oliver can pinpoint the exact moment his sister’s heart does a little flip flop as she gazes at Felicity; face awash with a mix of sympathy and adoration. Everybody loves a cute blonde. Oliver knew for a fact that those with the Queen gene were more susceptible to this brand of cuteness than most. 

“Nononono,” he declares loudly causing everyone, including himself to jump. “You,” he says pointing an accusing finger at Felicity. “You fight fair and pack away your cute. You are not allowed to razzle and dazzle her. Or me.” 

Felicity is giving him her _Oh really me? I’m just the awkward IT girl_ look now and Oliver decides he’s had enough.

“Yes! That face! You pack that face away and your cute little bobble.” 

Now Emiko is looking at him like he’s crazy and Felicity is smiling at them both angelically. 

Letting out a long, tired sigh he pushes the box of cupcakes in Felicity’s direction. “Here, have it all. I’ll go make dinner.” 

He turns to Emiko and asks, “Care to join us?”

Emiko nods, still looking a little unsure. 

“I love you Queens,” Felicity chirps gleefully getting out of her seat to give both of them a frosting ladened kiss on the cheek each. As if on cue both siblings blush, despite looking very pleased with themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Felicity and Oliver go buy some baby gear!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's a bit too fluffy but we are in a celebratory mood so this is what my brain cooked up!


End file.
